


Home Sweet Home

by Tee2072



Category: Avengers Assemble, Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, MCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, multiple spouses, spoilers for Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tee2072/pseuds/Tee2072
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil goes home to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I may very well be the only person in the entire world who wasn't totally Jossed by Age of Ultron. This has been on my harddrive for ages and ages, long before I saw the film last week.
> 
> I just have a Joss synergy. Obviously.
> 
> Major Spoilers For Ultron. You have been warned!!!
> 
> Also, I don't even know where this is going. I just thought I should post it!

Skye looked up from her laptop when Melinda's voice came over the speaker "Everyone strap in, we're starting our approach!"

"To where?" She asked Jemma as the other woman sat down next to her. "I wasn't told we have another assignment."

"We don't. We are landing to consult with Dr B, she's an archeolinguist." Fitz replied as he sat on Jemma's other side.

"A what now?"

"An archeolinguist. Someone who studies languages." Phil told her as the Bus touched down "she's been working with the Sumarian files."

He unstrapped and walked towards the ramp, which was already lowering. As he stepped down he was hit with a nearly 4 foot projectile wearing pink shorts and a Hello Kitty shirt.

 In the distance Skye could see a farm house and various out buildings.

"Papa!" The small child yelled as he lifted her up and hugged her tight.

"Papa?" Skye said, incredulously.

Mel walked past her "Yes."

"Mel!" An older child shouted as he saw her come down the ramp.

"Hey punk!" She replied as she gathered him in for a hug.

"Okay...what?"

A long haired woman and a man who looked vaguely familiar came towards the group both of them smiling widely.

"Daddy! Mommy! Papa's home!" The girl still in Phil's arms called.

"We see munchkin!" The man replied as he leaned in to kiss Phil firmly on the mouth. After a moment the two broke away and the woman gave him her own kiss.

Phil turned towards Skye, "Skye, I'd like you to meet my spouses, Dr. Barton-Coulson and SA Barton-Coulson and two of our children Lizzie and Mark.

Skype just gapped at them all.


	2. They're the what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So some other people seem to have snuck into the story. I have no idea what's going on either.
> 
> And I know nothing about ancient languages so just go with it, m'kay?

Skype continued to gape at them all as they walked up the path to the large farmhouse. There were several out buildings, a barn or two and other assorted things she couldn't identify.

She stopped still, her mouth hanging open, when she realized who was at the chopping block. "Captain America is chopping wood." She said in a dull voice. "And the Black Widow is pouring tea on the porch."

"Need to sit down?" Jemma asked as she walked past to accept a hug from another young man who was obviously a Barton-Coulson. "Tell me what you're working on, Ben..." She was saying as she drew him into the house.

"Close your mouth, Skye." Melinda added as she came up behind her, the young man, Mark? was it?, at her side.

She closed to mouth with an audible snap. And then opened it again when she realized the person Black Widow was pouring tea for was Dr Bruce Banner. And that sitting next to him was Tony Stark.

"You're the Avengers!" Skye blurted out. "What is going on?"

"Skye," Phil said from behind her, "This is the secondary Avengers headquarters. More of a lay low safe house. It's completely off of SHEILD, and we assume Hydra's, radar. Come sit down. Have some tea."

Fitz came up to the house next, deep in conversation with Dr Barton-Coulson, "So the new messages don't make any more sense than the older ones, Laura. It's strange. And certainly not any Sumarian I've ever seen before. It's almost like it's combined with some other language."

This time it was Laura who stopped dead in her tracks. "My god, Fitz, that's it! It's some other language!!!"

"But the alphabet..." Nat spoke up, "You said it was definitely that alphabet."

"Yes. But, look, say you spoke French and someone handed you something in written in another language but also using the Latin alphabet, albeit with some minor changes? Would you be able to read it? Well, sure, some of it, but not the entire thing. It could be that more than one language used the alphabet that we've always thought was Sumarian!" She turned to Phil, "I'm incredibly happy to see you. I love you. I'll be in my lab."

Laura and Fitz went flying into the house, Bruce and Tony hot on their heels.

"So. That's the geeks for awhile." Clint commented as he sat down next to Nat, pulling Phil to sit next to him. "Anyone for a game of Scrabble?


	3. How Many? Who?

Skye sat heavily in the chair next to Phil, her bottom lip between her teeth. "So...not only are you married, in a triad, you have 3 kids?"

Clint replied "Nope. 4 kids. You've met Audrey."

Skye's mouth fell open again, "Wait, I thought Audrey was your girlfriend!" she yelled as she whirled around in her chair to face Phil. "My god, have you told me the truth about anything?!?!" She jumped up, her chair clattering over backwards, "I thought you trusted me!!" 

As she began heading off the porch, she found her way blocked by a very impressive chest. "Miss? Are you okay?"

Skye blinked up at Steve, once again her mouth gaping like a fish. Suddenly all the anger and the fight went out of her and she sank down to sit on the top step. "No. No I'm not."

Steve looked over at Phil and gave him what the rest of the team called his Cap Glare. "Phil?" he gestured to the young woman in front of him, who had now curled in on herself, looking like a little girl.

Phil half nodded to Steve and walked over to Skye, sitting next to her on the top step. "I kind fucked up huh?"

Skye snorted, "Ya think?" She became aware of another person sitting on her other side and lifted her head enough to realize it was Clint. "Nice arms."

He grinned at her, "Thanks. Try not blame Phil too much. This place is as far off the radar as we can make it. We have an unofficial, unwritten 'don't tell anyone who doesn't really need to know about it' rule."

"If we hasn't followed it," Phil put in quietly, "Hydra, through Ward, would know about it for sure and we'd be totally fucked. We aren't the only ones with children here." 

"What about Audrey?" She asked, "She looks awfully old to be your daughter."

"She's younger than she looks. And she really didn't, at that point, know I was alive." Phil looked over her to Clint, "I assume she's still pissed as hell at me?"

"At you. At Fury. At Laura. At me." Clint released a sigh. "I tried to get her to come here and be safe. She was having none of it. Said she'd rather take her chances with Hydra then, and I quote 'be stuck with the I'm in SHIELD and you're not' club."

Phil snorted "Yeah. That sounds like my daughter."

"Wait," Skye looked at him, "Your daughter? She isn't all of yours daughter?"

"Okay." Clint clapped his hands together and sat up straight, "Time for some Barton-Coulson family history, are you ready?"

There was suddenly a max exodus from the porch. Steve actually jumped down the porch stairs, he was in such a hurry to leave. "Run Skye," he yelled as he flew past, "There's PowerPoints and everything!"

Skye started laughing, both at Steve's antics and the look of fake betrayal on Clint's face. "And you call yourself the leader of this band of misfits? Can't stand to sit through one lousy PowerPoint! It's only 30 slides!" Clint yelled after Steve.

"30?" Skye repeated, swallowing hard, "Is there a Clift's Notes version?"

"Nope." Clint replied, popping the P with great gusto. 

"Clint..." Phil said with warning in his voice.

"Man, I never get to have any fun!" He exclaimed and stood up, stomping into the house. "Mark! Your Papa is about to launching into The Tale! Come help me in the barn!"

Skye turned back to Phil, her face now covered with a huge grin. "Total set up?"

"Complete. Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable and I'll tell you all about it."

He stood up and offered her his hand, his head tilted questioning to the side. She studied him for a minute, nodded once and accepted the hand up. She was surprised when he pulled a bit harder and gathered her into his arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, "I do trust you."

She pulled away, "I get it. I do. Sort of."

She grinned at him again and followed him to the garden swing in the front of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, Audrey is only 20. Just go with it, okay? :D


End file.
